Freyr Andrésson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, as of ; years) |blood status = ( ) |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Magical Archaeologist |Died = |alias = * Frey (nickname) * Freyr Ottó Andrésson (name after adoption) * Freyr Ottó Sharma (name at birth) |species = (half and half ) |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Medium Brown |family = * Blair Mattern (wife) * Leifur Freyrsson (son) * Saga Andrésdóttir (sister) * Buffy Shacklebolt (sister-in-law) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (sister) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (brother) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (father) * Anders Eriksson (teal'c dad father) * Noah Eriksson (half-brother) * Verena Jäger (half-sister-in-law) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (half-sister) * Fredrik Ostberg (half-brother-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (niece) * Hilde Eriksson (half-sister) * Zelda Moon (step mother) * Dariya Vasylyk (grandmother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (grandfather) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (aunt) * Magnús Alfarrsson (uncle, by marriage) † * Sigurður Magnússon (cousin) * Þórmóðr Eiríkursson (uncle) † * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (aunt, by marriage) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (cousin) * Klaudio Þórmóðrsson (cousin) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (cousin) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrsson (cousin) * Friðrika Bergström (née Eiríkursdóttir) (aunt) * Niels Larsen (late uncle, by marriage) † * Sander Larsen (cousin) * Peder Larsen (cousin) * Liselotte Larsen (cousin) * Taavet Jõhvikas (late uncle, by marriage) † * Endel Jõhvikas (cousin) * Maret Jõhvikas (cousin) * Quintinus Malfoy (late uncle, by marriage) † * Albinus Proctor (late uncle, by marriage) † * Kazimierz Dubanowski (late uncle, by marriage) † * Éanna Mac Ruaidhrí (late uncle, by marriage) † * Leonard Pretorius (late uncle, by marriage) † * Maurício Simões (late uncle, by marriage) † * Alexander Bergström (late uncle, by marriage) † * Zsigmond Erős (late uncle, by marriage) † * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (aunt) * Björn Hotchberg (uncle, by marriage) * Moritz Hotchberg (cousin) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (cousin-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (cousin) * Saskia Hotchberg (cousin) * Íris Frystström (cousin-in-law) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (great-grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (great-grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (great-uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (great-aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (cousin, once removed) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (cousin, once removed) * Kalyna Vasylyk (cousin, once removed) * Svan Friðriksson (great-grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Žyłka (great-grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (great-uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (great-aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (cousin, once removed) * Nadzeya Žyłka (née Malinoŭskaja) (great-great grandmother) † * Maksim Žyłka (great-great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (great-great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (great-great grandfather) † * Anton Eriksson (uncle) * Andreas Agumanu (ne Eriksson) (uncle) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (uncle) |Animagus = |jukebox = Stargate SG1 Theme (Joel Goldsmith) |Wand = , 12⅔", Cinnamon bird feather, Amber, decorated with self drawn (real) hieroglyphs, with the help of his uncle, the wand has been painted gold with the hieroglyphs painted in black. |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club * The Stykkishólmsbær Line * Eriksson Family * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (supporter) * Ottomar Von Stade (best friend) * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Magical Archaeologist |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Freyr Ottó Teal'c Andrésson (born ) is a ( ) born in the tiny town of in the to a Emil Sharma, and his wife Rajni Mishra. Both were murdered in revenge for their support of the successful Morð er Morð campaign when Freyr was 1½ years old. After this he was taken in by a friend of the family, Andrés Eiríkursson, who later adopted him. He has an older sister, Saga, and two younger siblings Mareike and Tobias Category:Morð er Morð Category:Animagus Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Eriksson Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Part-Human Category:Autistic Category:Vampires Category:Harry Potter Vampires Category:Dhampir Category:Adopted Category:Registered Animagus Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Leader Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Magical Archaeologist Category:Stargate SG1 Fans Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Regular